imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98
Dragoonasag Interstate Route 98 (abbreviated DI-98) is a freeway in Dragoonasag and part of the Dragoonasag Interstate Route System. The freeway runs from Gerris, Payoulo to Charlotte County, Carlana. The freeway has been designated as the "Fatjohn Dollouve Memorial Freeway", in honor of the decorated war veteran whose notable battles included the Battle of Authonome, which was fought in present-day Cutra, one of the states that the freeway traverses. States traversed * Payoulo * Zayna * Garna * Beckar * Lohana * Cutra * Carlana * SalvianaUnveiled: Upcoming road projects in Dragoonasag (by 2013) Major cities * Toughstown, Beckar * Balkerton, Beckar * Rourk, Lohana * Summershade, Cutra * Caltona, Cutra * Converse, Cutra Routing and description DI-98 (Fatjohn Dollouve Memorial Freeway) is a mainly northeast-southwest freeway west of Rourk. Payoulo DI-98 begins at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 13 in Gerris, Payoulo, and remains a northeast-southwest, four-lane dual carriageway within the state. The freeway's Payoulan journey is mostly through forested areas. Zayna DI-98 clips the northwest corner of the state of Zayna. Garna DI-98 enters Garna and continues its northeast path for a few miles before turning briefly due east. The freeway resumes its northeast path after briefly traveling due east. The freeway continues toward Beckar. Beckar DI-98 enters Beckar and continues northeast toward Toughstown, remaining a four-lane dual carriageway until it reaches the large city. DI-98 traverses Beckar's "Vohonio Country" before entering the Toughstown metropolitan area. The freeway widens to eight lanes as it traverses Greater Toughstown. After leaving Toughstown, DI-98 continues northeast toward the capital city, Balkerton. The freeway widens to eight lanes again in Balkerton. After leaving Balkerton, DI-98 continues northeast, with Rourk, Lohana becoming the control city. The freeway reduces to four lanes. Lohana Upon entering Lohana, DI-98 is now within a ten-mile radius of the city of Rourk. In Rourk, DI-98 has a brief concurrency with Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61, and both routes go through Downtown Rourk. DI-98 splits from DI-61 south of Downtown Rourk, and DI-98 continues northeast into the Quataubla Mountains. Cutra DI-98 enters Cutra near the Ampala Falls. The freeway turns due east, leaving the mountains and entering the plains and Cutra's "Wheat Country". East of Caltona, DI-98 turns north (but is still signed as "east" on road signs.) The freeway continues north through Converse and toward Carlana. Carlana DI-98 enters Carlana while still following a northerly path. As it continues through the Progressive State, the freeway gradually turns east until it reaches its east end at Dragoonasag Interstate Route 11 in Charlotte County. DI-98 is mainly a rural freeway in Carlana, traversing woodlands. The freeway is to be extended east toward Salviana, and the existing 60 miles within the state are to be repaved beginning the autumn of 2012. Salviana While DI-98 does not currently enter Salviana, a plan was under way to extend the freeway into the state by mid-2013, but "certain events" delayed the extension of the freeway. Work on extending the freeway is now expected to begin in summer 2014. References 98 *